


Metors From The Sky

by AdlanielRachel



Category: Lord of The Rings / The Hobbit
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/M, Hurt, King and Daughter in Law, Love, Mirkwood, Pain, Pregnancy, Rape, Realise, Sea elf, headache, heartbroken, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlanielRachel/pseuds/AdlanielRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas Greenleaf is the prince of Mirkwood and Ariel is the princess of the sea elves. Forces were combine to make sure both land and waterhave their defend. Thus, they are wed. However, Legolas never loved her and one night incident is going to change the whole story. Whats more with the elleth who often stay by his side. How they will endure it? Will Legolas gave Ariel up?  Or will they both crumble into pain and deceive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pregnancy story and love story of Legolas with a sea elf.

Chapter 1 - Silent love 

Love is unknown to anyone. It comes and go like the rain and sun. It's been long since I have gotten married to the young prince of Mirkwood. Prince? People would be amuse by it saying that I have a lucky life but things don't turn out the way I want like I hope how my love life would be. My name is Ariel. I am the princess of the sea elves in my own kingdom. However, when my father have to join in politics to keep the sea save. It was an offer form my father to keep my kingdom safe along side Mirkwood, by land and water, we are now safe. 

"Ariel." A soft voice snapped my long thoughts as I turned behind only to see no one but the king of Mirkwood standing there. I offered him a smile, stood up from the rock I was sitting and bow before him, 

"Good evening my Lord. Is there anything that you would like me to do?" I asked as I looked up at him smiling. Clearly the king wouldn't come here alone if he had nothing for me to do. 

"No, child. I just want you to be at ease mind. I have seen that you have a troubled mind these days. Is there anything that is bothering you?" Thranduil said as he watched me. I smile lowering down my head looking at the water which was shimmering freely like the starlight. Thranduil is Legolas father. Legolas problems are Thranduil's and I believe a father would rather choose to listen to his son rather than a mere elf from another realm who is only worthful for political reasons. 

"Ariel?" Thranduil called out again causing me to stir and looked up at him, "Is there anything in your mind?" 

"Um... my Lord. It's nothing, it's just that nowdays I felt tired after the martial arts trainning." I said walking near the water dipping my fingers into it and play with the cool water. Thranduil knelt down as he lifted up my chin. 

"Ariel, let me be honest with you. I know Legolas had been out of the castle nowdays. He is always spending time on the outside world. Had he not spend time with you at night?" Thranduil asked. I smile looking up at him. 

"Yes, he did. Don't worry my Lord. I will get myself adjusted to his routine. He is a prince and I understand his duties for the kingdom." I said bowing. Thranduil smile as he watched me. Of course, Legolas did spend time with me. However, these 2 years, he had never touched nor said he loved me. But one incident made our love grow even more distance. He return home drunk and we made love that night. He still didn't know about it. I told him it was only a dream. And that incident cause us to grow apart from each other. Our hearts seemed to be far away but as much as I have been bonded to him, I accept who he is and followed his routine to make sure I did a good job as a wife.

The bells rung and he horns were blown signalling the back of the scouting troop. Thranduil smile as he looked at me. 

"Now, go. He will be back to seek for you in the chambers soon." He said and I bow leaving the king alone as I returned back to the chambers. I prepared his favourite robe and get his bath done. When I heard the door opened, I looked up at his messed hair. He looked at me without feelings, without a feel that I am there. 

"Legolas, how did your journey go?" I asked with concern taking out his outer robe as I hung it on the rail. Placing the flowers inside, I waited for his answers but he did not answer so I let him be and smile as I left him alone,   
"I will be outside. Have a nice bath, my Lord." I said smiling even though deep down I would like him to answer me. 

"Ariel." He called out before I went out, "We will go for dinner together later." Legolas said and turned back. I smile. At least, he would have answer me. So I waited. I sat down on the bed looking out on the scenery when I felt the familiar waves of dizziness. I close my eyes regaining my conciseness. It's been going on for almost a month. Well, I start to feel that I miss the sea back.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2 - Dinner

After a comforting bath Legolas had, I took my turn. I bathe with my favourite roses and then changed into my favourite blue dress. Legolas smile as usual as I watched him. Somehow I could feel his smile were fake. 

"We shall go now, shall we?" Legolas asked as he looked at me. I nod smiling. 

"We should, my Lord." I said as I followed him closing the door and followed him down the aisle towards the dinning halls, where a few guards were already standing near the door. Legolas pushed opened the door and there sat the Elven King, the father and the ruler whom I looked upon too.

"Greetings, adar." Legolas said as he sat next to his father. I smile and wished him sitting next to Legolas didn't want to interfere what the king and the son had to talk about. However, the king looked up at me and said, 

"Its great to see you again, Ariel. You look beautiful in the blue dress. It matches you." The King said and I know he is trying to start a conversation between us. I smile. 

"Hannon Le. But I believe I don't deserve these compliments. I am just a normal elleth,my Lord." I said as I looked up at the king who smile looking at his son. 

"I am glad Legolas would be happy to have such a beautiful wife." He said, "Isn't it Legolas?" Thranduil asked looking at his son who turn to me and back to his father. 

"Yes." Legolas said as he continue eating. The king and his son have some political reasons to be discuss with. I am at all ears to listen to it just in case if I have to help sooner. I ate some of the vegetables and fruits served. My mind was somewhere else. I was thinking about the sea and stories where Ulmo himself had shown me in the middle of the night when I fell asleep. 

"Ariel. Try these fruit cakes. I heard it's your favourite." King Thranduil said as he handed me the plate. I took the plate and began eating the cake. At first, it tastes nice but as I swallowed it, I felt the urge to spit it out but I withstand it. I took small bites and managed to swallow it. I felt the king eyeing on me for some time but I pretend that I never saw so I that I could avoid from his questions. 

"How does it taste?" King Thranduil asked. I smile placing the fork down as I looked up at the king. 

"Its perfect, my Lord. However, may I ask your permission to leave the dinning halls?" I asked as Legolas turned to me wondering about my request. King Thranduil did not deny of course and granted my wish. I left the dinning halls and headed down to the gardens to get some rest. Leaning myself on the back of the tree, I looked up at the skies. It looked beautiful. I began to wonder how is adar. How's the kingdom? As I was busy thinking, I felt bile rising up my throat and without hesitation I bolted up covering my mouth as I threw up near the tree. It hurts my throat and stings my eyes as my head began to spin like the whirlpool back in the sea. I held on my head as I decided to make my way back to the castle but my head seemed to be dizzy. All I could see was spinning walkway. Before I know, I fell into the deep dreams of the sea as I landed near the pool next to me with my eyes turning pure white which signifies I am lifted into the dreams of the seas.


	3. Unexpected Discovery

Chapter 3 - Unexpected discovery

"Galrun. Have you seen the princess?" Legolas asked after he had retreated from the dinning halls. He was worried when he couldn't find Ariel back in their chambers. Even though his heart does not longed for her, but he didn't want her to get into trouble. 

"No, my Lord. But I have seen her walking towards the gardens earlier. Perhaps she is still there." Galrun answered. Legolas sighed as he arranged his steps to the gardens to seek for her. While he was walking there, he met the dark hair elleth whom he had always laid eyes on. To be honest, Legolas had began to felt sparkles of love with the elleth. 

"Legolas, where are you going these hour? Wouldn't you want to get some rest for the day after a long day out scouting?" The elleth asked offering him a smile. Legolas smiled as he stopped his walk and looked at the elleth smiling. 

"I am searching for my wife. Have you seen her? My scouting was fine." Legolas answered as he stood next to elleth, seemingly that he had forgotten his reason here. Anariel smiled at the blue eyed ellon. She had always dreamed of having him as her husband since she was young. They were childhood friends and their relationship had seemed to grow closer day by day. The day she found out that he would be marrying another girl, she was upset. Her heart broke but she was happy enough that Legolas had told her himself that he never loved her.   
"I am sure she will be fine, my prince. Perhaps she is just taking a stroll outside. How is she nowdays?" Anariel asked. Legolas sighed. 

"As usual. We keep our distance apart. I never know why but I could never look at her, my dear. I just hate to be close with her. Though it's almost 2 years, I couldn't find myself loving her." Legolas said. Anariel smirked as she said,   
"Well, it's not surprise. She is always hiding herself in the libraries or the gardens. Who knows what she is doing there, Legolas? She is a princess and people fall for her easily. Unlike me. Just a normal elleth." 

Legolas scowl at the words she said

"You are special, Anariel. It's just people doesn't see it. Now, why don't we get you back to your chambers." Legolas said as he retreated back to the castle with Anariel forgetting his reasons out here. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The door of his chambers flung opened as he startled from his sleep. Right in front of him, stood his father who looked crossed. Legolas rubbed his eyes looking up at his father. 

"Where is Ariel?" King Thranduil asked as he looked at his son. Legolas groaned hearing her name.

"Father, I don't know, she was in the gardens last night. Have you check the trainning grounds?" Legolas asked pulling over his long robe. 

"Legolas!" His father shouted. "I clearly know you have other responsibilities and you might not love this elleth as much as I hope you to. However, it's one of your responsibilities to take care of her as her husband." King Thranduil said sternly.

"Father, I don't understand what you are talking about." Legolas said moving to the balcony. Thranduil sighed watching his son. Both anger and regret burnt in his soul more to anger.

"She was at the gardens last night. However this morning the guards found her in an unconcious state. She had been there the whole night." Thranduil said.

"Alright then. They have found her. So what do you want from me adar?" Legolas asked angrily. 

"She is sick, Legolas. She fainted. Come with me." Thranduil said refuse to argue more about it with his son. Legolas stood there thinking. Ariel. He pulled the buttons together and went down to the healing house. Upon going in, he saw a healer standing next to Ariel. Her usual red lips were pale. That's what he could notice. Soon after, a healer came close to him and the king as she bows. 

"My king, my prince." She said. Thranduil nod and asked, "How us the princess?"   
The healer looked up at both the father and son and said,   
"We have checked on her. Her health state is normal. She will be awake soon. However, she must be taken care of for some time. I would like to say congratulations. The royal family will be having another elfling." 

Legolas stood there dumbfounded. He looked up at the king who smile and dismissed the healers as he looked at his son,   
"You are going to be a father, ion nin." He said patting his son's shoulders. 

"But adar we....." Legolas said as they walked closer to the bed she was lying on and looked at her. Thranduil sat down on the chair looking down at the princess. 

"Legolas, I know you don't really love her. However think on a bright side Legolas. Did she ever blame you in anything? She had never curb your freedom. She let you run free. She knows you love another elleth, Legolas. She is Ulmo's favourite elfling. Don't you think she knows it?" Thranduil said looking up at his son.

"No adar. I appreciate that she had been true to me all this while." Legolas said sighing sitting next to the bed. 

"Do her a favour Legolas. She loves you. Just like how much she love the child soon. Love her and care for her, Legolas." Thranduil said. Legolas nod. What his father said is true. He had never always be here for her. Always he would be out scouting and cheating on her, loving another elleth behind her back even though she had always been true to her. Legolas felt guilt rising up his chest as he looked up at his father. 

"I will care for her, father."Legolas said as he hold his wife's palm in his. First time, he felt the soft palms of hers which made him feel calm when he hold it. Thranduil smile leaving them to be alone as he tend to the political issues back at the court.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4 - Confession 

I stir slowly. I had a long journey. As I opened my eyes slowly, I looked around trying to gain conciseness wondering where I was. Looking to the left, I saw Legolas talking with a healer. He smile and when the healer looked to me, she pointed to my direction. Legolas told her to leave us as he sat by my bed holding my palms stroking it. I had never felt this sensation before and it's comforting. 

"Ariel." He said as his light blue eyes looking into my light green eyes. He smiled as he held my palms close to his chest saying, "Arwenamin, I know I have not been good to you all this while. After what my father had told me, I realised my mistakes. Will you let me to be by your side to take care of you and our child?" He said as his other palms trace down on my stomach rubbing it gently. 

I looked up at him. Surprised at the news, I sat up as he helped me up placing a soft pillow behind my back. Something which I yearn from him for so long. However the news took me by shock. I looked into his eyes.

"You said I am carrying your child?" I asked for confirmation. He nod smiling as he place his palms on my cheeks gently stroking it.

"Yes, Ariel. And may I ask...." He said but I place my finger in front of his lips. I sat up looking at him holding his palms which were holding mine.

"You are my husband since I am married to you, Legolas. I swore on the oath, death or live I shall always be with you. You don't need a permission. I always have a place for you in my heart." I said looking at him. Legolas smile as he pulled me into a hug letting me to lean on his broad shoulders stroking my hair.

"As much as our bond, I swear I will take care of you, Ariel and our beloved child." Legolas said as he kissed my cheeks softly looking down at me and leaned foward. For once I felt his soft lips, smell his scent of woods with forest. He kissed me and I was lost in his dreams in his arms. He held my head supporting it as he deepened the kiss. His lips taste of forest, sweet and nice. When we break the kiss, he looked up to me.

"Are you willing to go for a stroll in the forest with me today?" Legolas asked. I smile and nod. 

"Of course, besides I would like to show you something." I said as I stood up with his help. He held onto my waist leading me to the gardens where the birds chirp melodiously and the trees sway happily. When we reached the garden near the waterfalls, I asked. 

"Do you want to come to a swim with me?" 

He nod as he removed his robe and jumped into the water. The water splashes at me causing me to chuckle. He swam up asking,   
"Are you not joining me, meleth nin?" 

"Of course I do, Legolas. I am a sea elf. I love water more than you. However, I hope you won't be surprise with my appearence." I said looking at Legolas. He scoff swimming to me. 

"I might have break lots of my promise before this, Ariel but I promise from today on I will accept who you are for you are my wife for this eternal life." Legolas said. I smile hearing his words thus I slipped into the water. I change into my sea elf form. Blue tail and blue hair. Legolas chuckle watching me as he swam close to me. 

"Meleth, you are a healer for me," he said playing with my hair and giggle. I smile hugging him tightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"I love you, Ariel." He said 

"I love you more, Legolas." I said.

Finally, I had finally earn his love. I could feel his honesty in this love he had poured on me as I close my eyes thanking Ulmo for granting my wish.


End file.
